


My Aching Fist

by bennyfanks (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Lissa/Lon'qu implied, Other, Owain/Inigo mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bennyfanks
Summary: Lon'qu wasn't surprised when a call from his son's school came through. He was, however, surprised when he heard that his son had been in a fight and was suspended effective immediately.





	

Lon'qu wasn't surprised when a call from his son's school came through. After all, Owain was a renowned prankster; he often did silly things like fill the gym with balloons or release stray cats in the building. He was, however, surprised when he heard that his son had been in a fight and was suspended effective immediately.

He was a mixture of angry and confused as he walked up the steps to the high school. Of course he was angry with his son for getting into a fight at school and getting suspended, but Owain was not the fist-fighting type. He quickly found his way to the principal's office, which he had been to many times for meetings pertaining his son's jokes.

He rounded the corner to the principal's office and was met with a troubling sight: Owain sitting in the lobby, bruised and bloodied. A black eye was starting to form and he had a bloody tissue shoved up his nose. Owain noticed his father's presence and glanced up at him, but quickly averted his gaze to the floor. Lon'qu was worried about him, but walked straight past him into the principal's office.

"Well, welcome back, sir," the principal said with a smile. "You know, maybe I should start making punch cards."

"What happened to my son?" Lon'qu snapped. Now was definitely not the time for jokes.

"Well," the principal cleared his throat, "Owain was involved in a fight during morning break. According to him, a few boys he didn't know decided to pick a fight for some reason."

"Where are these other boys?"

"Their parents have already picked them up."

"And are they suspended as well?"

"...You see, sir, when a staff member noticed and broke up the fight, he says he didn't see the other boys hit Owain at all. And that Owain was the one hitting them."

Lon'qu's fists clenched. "That is ridiculous," he said through gritted teeth. "Do you mean to say Owain did _that_ ," he gestured toward his beat-up son, "to himself?"

"No," the principal responded. "However without any substantial proof, we aren't really allowed to make a judgement like that."

"Weren't there other kids watching?"

"Not besides some friends of the other boys. A teacher found them behind the gym with no one else around. So I'm afraid I don't really have a choice but to suspend only Owain," the principal said, shrugging. "He's welcome back here in 5 days."

Lon'qu got up without a word and turned tail out of the office. "Come on, Owain," he said curtly. "Let's go." Owain got up slowly, still looking at the ground. They left the principal's office and headed toward the parking lot. Owain followed close behind his father, but said nothing until they were in the car.

After Lon'qu had pulled out of the visitor parking and started home, Owain said quietly, "It wasn't my fault, I swear." He sounded so... ashamed.

"I know," Lon'qu said quickly. 

Owain finally looked up at him. "Huh?" he asked.

"I said I know. What your joke of a principal said made it clear that you acted in self-defense," the man explained. "There's no way that you could have gotten injured that bad if those boys supposedly hadn't touched you."

Owain nodded, staying quiet.

"Now... what's your side of the story?" Lon'qu asked. He saw Owain tense up out of the corner of his eye.

"Um... well these guys, at break, they grabbed my arms and sort of dragged me somewhere," Owain explained nervously. "I tried getting away, but they were, like, super beefy guys... Anyways, they, um... cornered me behind the gym, said some nasty stuff, and... yeah, you can assume the rest."

"What'd they say to you?" Lon'qu pried.

"I don't want to say..."

"Owain, you can tell me."

The boy hesitated and looked out the passenger window. "They called me... a faggot, and told me that I was disgusting and that I should kill myself. Then they started to push me around, and..." His voice wavered, and Lon'qu realized his son was crying. He sighed softly before reaching over and putting a hand on his leg.

"...I'm proud of you for fighting back, son," he said after a moment. Owain frantically wiped tears off his face and looked over at his father, and Lon'qu thought he saw a small smile on his face for a few seconds. His son then looked down at his feet, seemingly bracing himself for something.

"...Dad?" he said quietly.

"Yes?" Lon'qu pulled into the driveway, parking the car but not getting out. He looked over at Owain, who looked a bit scared.

The boy sighed shakily and, after a moment that seemed like forever, said, "I'm gay. I like boys. That's why they beat me up. 'C-cause they saw me kiss Inigo before we left class. And I'm dating Inigo. I have been for, I dunno, six months?" After his rambling, Owain bit his lip and stared at his shoes, terrified to even look at his father.

"...Alright," Lon'qu said.

Owain looked at him nervously. "Wh... what's that supposed to mean? That's it..?"

"Yes, that's it. I don't care who you love, Owain. You're my son, and I love you no matter what."

Owain smiled weakly. "I love you, too, Dad."

Lon'qu smiled slightly. "How about we go inside and patch you up? And think of how to tell your mother without her threatening to sue your school."

Owain nodded and they went inside together, both significantly happier than before.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i've been thinking about for like. a year. and i just now wrote. hope you liked it!
> 
> title creds to my dude Raleigh


End file.
